LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Eckidina KnightWalker
Click here to return to Character page '' ''Eckidina KnightWalker "In times of war, betrayals are not a surprise. Times like these when the world is in chaos, are the perfect opportunity to determine who is loyal and who is not. My beloved puppets. Any "herege" who oppose me, their goddess, will be tortured and executed. Now! We'll leave a massacre so glorious it'll stain the annals of history for all time!" Eckidina KnightWalker ' is a original evil character made by ''Destroyer Subjugator90 and an OC character from LOTM:Sword of Kings Storyline. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is one of 8 Arch-Big Bads of LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline alongside The Fallen, Lapis, Ara Astaroth, Sequined Sadist, Idea of Evil, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant,Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell. She is the main antagonist in Sword of Kings AA responsible for all bad events in season 1 and season 2, and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the first Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is one of the students from Raizen High School in Tenguu City, the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council, the heiress of KnightWalker Family and later becomes the Leader of KnightWalker Family after she usurped the leadership from the family by manipulating her father, Juria KnightWalker. Later, after her death as Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, she is revived after the battle on Hell during Triggers Hell events. Her soul was sent to hell when she was killed by Katarina Couteau in Prime Earth, however, when the Heroes attacked the Hell, she managed to escape from her eternal punishment. Later, she joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and became a Abyssal to get vengeance on Katarina Couteau, resulting in her entrance on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and abandoning her humanity. Eckidina KnightWalker is the first main antagonist of the storyline and is the new leader of the ruthless KnightWalker Family, a slaver family corporation. Eckidina is one of the four main big bads (antagonists) of the storyline in general, alongside Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is a beautiful teenage girl, cruel, sadistic and ruthless psychopath whose unpleasant smile is the mask on a warmongering mad-girl who is indifferent towards and even encourages rape, sex, anarchy, war, crimes, destruction, murder and acts of violence in innocent lives across the entire West of the planet. She commands with a good-natured attitude, which can change in a moment to cruelty or grandiose elation. Though outwardly appearing to be a well-intentioned public servant and supporter of democracy prior to killing her father to control the KnightWalker, she is in fact a fascist insane girl who wants to plunge the whole world in state of war and chaos. As the daughter of Juria KnightWalker and Kiry KnightWalker, Eckidina was issued special order #666 directly from Juria to create an army of Cyborgs to crush the rebels that are fighting the KnightWalker Family to free all countries under their thumb, instigating the founding of Sephira Genomics who used newborn children to create the perfect humans-half-robots, so the KnightWalkers would win the Rebellion War and establish the Thousand KnightWalker Era.Eckidina already proved to be an insane child since from her 5-years-old when she tortured servants of her house in the basement, often killing them for pleasure to know pain. After many follies, Eckidina reached a point that the pain was what the world needed to free the humans from laws and rules. ]]Through the pain, Eckidina created wars and genocide in world-wide scale and plunged all nations into state of calamity. The entire West side of the planet became a real bloodbath, Eckidina began using her troops to capture millions of people and use them as slaves before her troops make kill them, many of her soldiers became psychopaths and insane due to her devilish orders. She even captured millions of women and used them as sex-slavers to hell soldiers before making them dig their own grave and killing them. Eckdina used newly born children as lab rats in Cyborgs experiment in order to create an army of Cyborgs that would dominate the world and put all countries on knees before the Knightwalker Family and brainwashed men to use them as psycho-soldiers against their will. However, Eckidina became even more insane with power and decided to use the LN-666 Project to transform her into a goddess who would rule the world causing death and destruction for all eternity, Eckidina would kill and torture all living beings on planets only to revive them and make them suffer again. Eckidina KnightWalker, transformed the KnightWalker Family into a Dark Empire after her inhuman atrocities and proved to be nothing but a cold-hearted sadistic monster, yet she considered herself as "human" because she thought human's nature was naturally evil, so humans who commit evil acts are the "real humans" and humans who commit good acts are "true monsters". She has been responsible for orchestrating global-wide wars, mass-genocides in world-scale, manipulating billions to serve her needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of innocent lives, including children, women, pregnant women and beings from others universes, tyrannically and oppressing billions of sentient beings, wiping out billions of lives for fun, destroying thousands of cities, states and countries to show pain to the world, and all this for no other reason than her desire to bring pain and death upon innocent lives. Even after her death, her name become a curse to all human race on Earth. She exterminated 5 billions of people in the entire world after she almost got power enough to destroy Earth and cut down the world population in 85%. Eckidina's action were far from anything a movie scriptwriter could imagine, even the greatest dictators, serial killers and murderers of humanity's history had not reached a critical point, making even the most evil criminals in history feel disgusted. After she was killed by Katarina for the second time, Eckidina was sent to the 7th floor of hell, there she would experience disembodiment in fire, eternal tortures, perpetual madness as if to always live with an open wound; terror without respite, alone, for all eternity. ---- "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes''' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings